ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drum Beats, Heart Beats/@comment-139.193.133.103-20150908153046
Hey. I made a short cute drabble based on this episode. It's in Logan's POV of what he could possibly ''be thinking when Jasmine asked him to teach her how to play the drums. Enjoy! Boom. Bang. Clash. Boom. Boom. Clash. Bang. Drum-dum-dum-dum. Clash. I beat my drums using my worn-out stick. Boom. Bang. Clash. I created my own tune in my head and followed the beat. I silently hum it as I beat the drums harder, allowing me to fully let go and express myself. I’ve always loved playing the drums. Ever since I saw my favourite drummer, Keith Edwards, playing the drums for his band ‘The Weasels’, I was interested in playing the drums myself. So one day, I picked up a pair of stick drums, start randomly banging, and…Bam! I was surprisingly able to play them, even though it was the first time I ever touched an actual drum set. Since that moment, I begged my parents to buy me my own drum set and start practicing. Sometimes I would practice by imitating the drum beat for some of my favourite songs. However, I sometimes would hum my own melody and started drumming to the beat. I was still playing the drums to my heart’s content until I heard the basement door creaks open. I ignored it as I thought it was Lindy or Garrett, so I continued on drumming. After I did my drum-finale and ending it with the cymbal’s loud ‘CLASH!’, I heard a pair of hands clapping on my right side. I turned my head and my heart immediately stopped. Jasmine was standing there, clapping her hands while smiling. “Wow, that was amazing!” she said with an impressed tone to her voice. I smiled back at her as I put my stick away. “Thanks, Jaz”, I replied. Jasmine walked across the room and stopped right in front of my drum set. She looked at each part of the set. The bass, the brass, and the cymbals. She lifted her right hand and ran her delicate fingers through the shiny, gold cymbal. “I know you were good at playing the drums, but I didn’t expect you to be ''that ''good. No offence.” I let out a soft chuckle and shrugged. “None taken.” The basement fell back into silence as Jasmine continued admiring the drum set. She grazed her fingers through the brass. She tapped her fingers lightly, which creates a soft ‘bang bang’ noise, finally filling the room with noises. She hummed softly as she continued to touch and graze her fingers through the drum set. I watched her doing so from a few feet away. I feel like she sort of forgotten that I was in the room with her. She didn’t say anything and neither did I. I carefully observed her from my distance. Her soft, angelic hum filling the room, along with occasional soft sounds from the drums. Her smooth, delicate fingers running through the shiny cymbals and bass. Her long, brown, hair swept below her shoulders, swaying along her movements. Her lips form a small, barely noticeable smile. Her face looks innocently beautiful. She looks like she is enjoying herself. Heck, I am enjoying myself. I didn’t bother to disturb her. I loved seeing her adoring things that I love the most. My heart feels like it was about to burst with feelings. Many, many kinds of feelings. Happiness. Calm. Pain. Love? How long has it been? Since I finally realised I liked her? The day I finally realised that I care for her deeply, more than a friend would. The moment I realised I have strong feelings for her, I felt so stupid. So, so stupid. I felt stupid for not realising it sooner. I also felt really stupid for not noticing her feelings for me for the past year. A year is quite a long time, isn’t it? But most of all, I was scared. Jasmine is one of my best friends. I don’t want to jeopardise this beautiful friendship we have for some ''feelings. No, I value our friendship a lot more than you think. As much as I wanted to be together with her, I can’t. One, we’re best friends. If end up breaking up, I don’t we will ever be the same again. Also, it would make the rest of the group uncomfortable. Two, she has a boyfriend. That’s actually the biggest ''problem. She has a boyfriend. ''Owen. No matter how many times I keep reminding myself that if she’s happy, I should be happy as well, my heart aches whenever I see them together. My heart aches when she danced with him on the school fall dance. My heart aches when she introduced him as her new boyfriend to me and Lindy, just when I ''was about to ask her out myself. My heart aches when I saw them holding hands. My heart aches when I saw them giggle with each others. Just thinking about them together makes my heart aches. I wanted to stop hurting so badly, but I don’t know ''how. “Logan?” “Logan..?” “…LOGAN!” I quickly shook my head and saw her snapping her fingers right at my face. “W-what? What do you want?” “I have been calling your name but you didn’t seem to respond”, she pouted. “Is something wrong? What were you thinking about? You seem so lost in thought.” You, I said in my head. I was thinking about '''you'.'' “Oh, n-no, nothing, nothing at all. I was just randomly spacing out.” She raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion but decided to shrug it off. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favour.” “A favour?” I questioned. “What kind of favour?” “Can you teach me how to play the drums? I really wanted to learn!” she said with a bright expression on her face. Me, teaching Jasmine how to play the drums? A.k.a me spending more time with her? Alone? I blushed at the thought. My heart contracted. Not now heart, not now. “Yeah sure, I can teach you”, I said with a smile on my face. “Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she said as she ran and hug me. It was a brief hug, but it made my heart beats a million times faster. I blushed even more. “I’ll be a good student, I promise”, she said with a huge smile on her face. “Sure you will”, I said sarcastically. She playfully punched me in the arms. “Oh, shut up.” And, that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I end up teaching Jasmine how to play the drums. Seeing the two things I love at the same time would not be such a bad thing. Besides, what could ''possibly ''happen?